


Something More

by virusq



Series: Playlist Pairings (Joker/Shepard) [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Meme, Songfic, Spoilers, Tumblr, train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all better now, things are gonna work somehow<br/>If I just sleep another hour</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More

For a moment in time, there are no threats to the galaxy. No rogue Spectres, no Collectors, no batarian space stations, no geth revolutionaries. Just him and her and the soft humming of the ship. It’s unnerving for all the wrong reasons, but the lack of imminent death or dismemberment saps his will to respond.

And yet, they’re out there. The comm blinks green with a message from the Alliance Military that they’ve both been ignoring for the past 23.8 hours. Reapers still loom in the distance. Loss still weighs heavy in their hearts.

There’s always something out there. Something trying to tear them apart. Always something more trying to destroy them.

But for now, space drifts past the cabin window silently. The fish tank buzzes. The space hamster squeaks his wheel. Shepard snores lazily and shifts against him. 

All is right and warm in the world.

For now.


End file.
